<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Request Here!!!!! by majin_geta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672950">Request Here!!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta'>majin_geta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, kakavege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for you to post ur rewuests!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku &amp; Reader, Son Goku &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta &amp; Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello again! Here's a work just for your requests! I'm still figuring out what I'm comfy and not comfy writing, but I'll figure it out eventually! But for starters tho, here's a list and some rules!!! I imagine I'll cpme back to this and update as needed.</p><ol>
<li>Kakavege, Vegeta x Reader, and Goku x Reader is what I'm currently okay with writing. I may venture out later on, but for now, that's it. </li>
<li>No smut. I have nothing against it, I read a lot of it, I'm just personally not comfy writing it. I've written it in the past and it's just not one of my strong suits. <em><strong>BUT,</strong></em>I am a little more comfy with touches and maybe handjobs. </li>
<li>No mpreg. </li>
<li>AUs are iffy. I'm not saying no, but I'm also not saying yes.</li>
<li>I can't promise I'll fufill every request I may get. I'm a slow writer. Some I may get to before others.</li>
<li>I'll try to keep requested fics to this work. If not here, They'll be in Kakavege Quickies and there'll be a note stating it was a request. If I can figure it out, I will make sure to gift it to you. I'm not sure how gifting fics works as I'm still not sure how to use ao3. </li>
<li>Don't give to much detail in a request. Some is okay, but the less the better. Too much and I'll feel boxed in. </li>
<li>Rewuest as many times as you like! I'll check back and see what y'all have left me!</li>
</ol><p>That's all I have for now! As I said, the more I write, the more I'll find out what I wanna write. If anything is unclear, please let me know and I'll try my best to explain further!</p><p>If you wanna reach me anywhere else, my twitter is @fiendlyx and my tumblr is @babidi-buu!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by davekat-stridass.</p><p>I'm SOOOOOO terribly sorry for the wait on this and that it's so short!! I hope it's okay!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Must you wear those blasted shoes?"</p><p>    Vegeta scowled at your footwear. You rolled your eyes, walking past him to the mirror by the door. He had enough ego for the both of you and then some, but he was rather sensitive about his height. It's not like you towered over him. You were only two, possibly three inches taller. Of course, in these particular set of heels, you did tower over him.</p><p>    "Yes, Vegeta," You responded, "I must wear these blasted shoes. You're just gonna have to suck it up."</p><p>    You delicately wiped a lipstick smudge away. It was a dark wine and took forever to apply cleanly. You looked over your appearance one more before turning to Vegeta who was still pouting. For being one of the Earth's strongest defenders, he sure was a whiner. You sighed and walked over to him, draping your arms over his shoulders. You ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He melted into your touch.</p><p>    "How about this?"</p><p>    You started. You moved one hand from his hair and hooked a finger under Vegeta's chin, lifting his head up. You gazed down at him.</p><p>    "You deal with me wearing these shoes, and we'll come home early." <br/>You searched his face for any movement, but there was none. You leaned down til your lips were merely centimeters apart. Vegeta tried to close the distance, but before he could, you placed a big kiss on his cheek. He gasped in surprise. You turned around as if nothing had happened and started towards the door.</p><p>    "And if you're good, maybe  we'll see where else I can leave that lipstick."</p><p>    You couldn't see him, but you knew Vegeta's face was engulfed in flames. He didn't say anything else, only hurried to follow you out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So much shit happened and I just needed a moment to breathe. Everything is okay now tho! Here's hoping I can swing back into things!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've started my next fic already! I know I should wait, but I'm too excited for it!! It's gonna be Vegeta x Reader! Dunno when I'll post it yet, but I know I'm gonna post the first part as soon as I'm finished! I don;'t know how often I'll update it as I've yet to catch up on Super, BUT I'm picking it up again this weekend hopefully! I hope ya;ll enjoy it!! I'm excited for it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>